A conventional computing system or computing device typically includes at least one graphics processing unit (GPU) that generates images within a frame buffer that will eventually be transmitted to a display. As software for computing systems and devices involve more and more realistic images, one challenge is to continually increase the image throughput of the GPU in order to improve a user's interaction and experience with the software operating on the computing system or device.